


What Gets You Going

by SpangleBangle



Series: Just Bokuroo ThingsTM [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, No Transphobia, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, adoration, and a whole lot of swearing, just fun, manual sex, same continuity as part 1, they're so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpangleBangle/pseuds/SpangleBangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto have some quality time together off-court. Nudity, fun times, and a whole lot of lovey-dovey nonsense occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Gets You Going

**Author's Note:**

> I was too sick to go into work so... I wrote this? That's what people do when they're sick, right? Cool. Enjoy the filth!

Kuroo shuddered as Bokuto licked a long, languorous line up the side of his neck.

“Oh, fuck,” He whispered.

Bokuto laughed into his neck and licked again. “You like that?” He murmured, lips buzzing against Kuroo’s pulse.

“Just a bit,” Kuroo breathed. “Your mouth is so good, Bo.”

That earned a playful bite that had Kuroo’s hips rocking up on reflex, his thighs squeezing around Bokuto’s hips from where they lay tangled in Bokuto’s bed, half-dressed and bathed in the orange sunset leaking in around the closed blinds. Bokuto moaned quietly and sucked on the bite. His fingers kneaded the small of Kuroo’s back, pressing in either side of his spine and in the dimples behind his hip bones. Their bodies ground slowly against each other in long, deep motions that had them both aching and straining for more.

“Fuck,” Kuroo sighed, enjoying the dense press of Bokuto’s heavy body on his own, bearing him down and keeping him pinned. He ran his hands down Bokuto’s bare back, raking over the broad ripples of muscle and the lines of his shoulder blades. “You get me so hot, Bo.”

“I want you so bad,” Bokuto groaned into his neck. Thank fuck his parents were gone for the weekend. “Missed you. Can’t stop thinking ‘bout you in class, in practice.”

“Mmh?”

“Yeah. Your neck.” Bite. “Your hands.” Squeeze. “Your thighs.” Grind. “Your voice.” Moan. “Fuck, everything.”

“Shit,” Kuroo exhaled shakily, feeling like his skin was burning all over from the heat of their bodies and Bokuto’s quiet words kissed into his neck. “I keep thinking of you, too.”

“Yeah?”

“So much. When I’m on my own, trying to get to sleep.” Kuroo swallowed and nudged against the edge of Bokuto’s ear. “Think about you on the court, the way you jump. How your arms move. The sound of your voice. How your back looks when you spike in a tight shirt.” Kuroo dug his nails in and felt Bokuto’s breath hitch and pant over his neck and shoulder. “Really gets me going.” Kuroo pushed his hips up higher. “Think about you touching me, touching yourself. Mmnh. H-How your voice goes all rough after you come. Ahh, fuck.”

Bokuto lifted his head and kissed him hard, all sloppy tongue and teeth and lips and desperate moans shivering through their ribs.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Bokuto panted against Kuroo’s cheek.

“Mm. Just don’t…”

“I know, babe, I won’t.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto nipped at his lip before pulling away just a bit to get his arms higher under Kuroo’s back, pulling the tank top off and flinging it onto the floor. He ran his hands down Kuroo’s sides, fingers light and undemanding over the smooth elastic of his binder, nowhere near the clasps as promised. His fingers travelled down over Kuroo’s ribs to the sharp, flat planes of his stomach, muscles clenching and relaxing just under the skin as their hips moved together.

“God, you’re perfect,” Bokuto muttered.

“Speak for yourself,” Kuroo replied and leaned up to run his mouth over the firm cords of muscle of Bokuto’s chest, craning his neck to lick and kiss at the hard peaks of his nipples. He bit into the squash of muscle and felt Bokuto’s moan shudder in his bones. He shifted a hand to press his knuckles against Bokuto’s abs, trailing down to his navel and hips and back up again. His chest and ribcage heaved, flesh working hard under the provocation and Kuroo wanted him so badly he felt drunk with it, dizzy and breathless and hungry.

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo’s shoulders and pushed him back against the pillows; Kuroo’s legs clenched with desire and he writhed under Bokuto’s hands, blood surging through his body like a tidal wave. Bokuto held him down, eyes bright in the half-lit room.

“I love how you look under me,” Bokuto grinned. Kuroo grinned back, eyes almost closed with desire, and licked his chapped and swollen lips. “You look so wrecked and wild and free. I want to fuck you so bad, hear you moan, make you scream for me.”

Kuroo bit his lip hard, back arching and eyes slamming shut, writhing slowly into the pillows as Bokuto drove forward with his hips, the shape of his cock hard and unmistakable even through their pants.

“Fuck, fuck…”

“Remember that time in the armchair?” Bokuto panted.

“Ahhh…”

“Had you in my lap, all rockin’ and bouncin’ and desperate, hhh. Riding me so hard, fuck.”

“Next time,” Kuroo rasped. “I promise.”

“Ahhh, Tetsu… Had another thought, too.”

“Mm, go on.”

“I want – fuck, stop that a sec,” Bokuto panted as Kuroo made tight circles with his hips, driving him so close to the edge and he didn’t want to finish early. Kuroo huffed and forced his hips back down against the mattress, twitching and shivering from want. Bokuto kissed him briefly and took a moment to breathe. “Just for now. I want – I want you to fuck me too,” he breathed. “Push me down on my hands and knees and do me hard with your dick.”

A surprised whine broke from Kuroo’s throat and he nodded eagerly. He rubbed over Bokuto’s taut biceps and grinned. “Tell me.”

“Fuck, Tetsu, want you to make me beg, do whatever you want. Push me down and tease me open, however you want, hand or mouth I don’t care, just get me ready and needy and fuckin’ plow me, peg me, wreck me. All yours. Anything you want, everything, fuck.”

“F-Fuck, Kou,” Kuroo moaned, cheeks aflame. “Yeah, yeah. I wanna do that too. You want it now? I got it in my bag…”

“Shit, really?” Bokuto wheezed a quick laugh and kissed over the blooming bruises on Kuroo’s neck. “Babe, you’re the best. B-But, nah, not right now. Not quite ready. But soon.”

“Soon,” Kuroo nodded and they took a few moments to breathe and cool down a little, not wanting to rush to the end just yet.

“Can’t believe you brought your dick on the train,” Bokuto murmured, nuzzling into his neck.

Kuroo grinned and ran his hands through Bokuto’s hair. “Thought it might help with, y’know. Feeling right, and stuff. If I put it on and you, uh. Made like you were giving me a handjob, or something.” Kuroo’s voice tailed off in embarrassment, mumbling into Bokuto’s hair.

Bokuto pulled back a bit squeezed his hips, watching his expression. “Babe, anytime. You feeling good at the moment? Want me to tell you how good you’d feel in my hand, getting you hard? What I wanna do to you?”

Kuroo shuddered, hips twitching up again. “I’m good right now, it’s not bothering me. But another time. Yes. Very yes.”

Bokuto grinned and noted that for later. They breathed together for a minute, arousal a steady, fast pulse in their veins that was all the sweeter for staying just on the edge.

“I love your filthy mouth,” Kuroo murmured.

“I know,” Bokuto grinned smugly. “And I love hearing you come apart.”

“Mmn. Only for you.”

“Aw, babe.”

“All yours, gorgeous,” Kuroo grinned. “…Are you blushing?”

“Maybe,” Bokuto said bashfully. “Hard to tell, I feel so hot and red all over.”

“Looks good on you. Everything looks good on you. Love you so much, gorgeous.”

“ _Tetsu_ , oh my God,” Bokuto whined delightedly. “You can’t just say that so casually!”

“What? It’s not the first time we’ve said it.”

“I know, but…” Bokuto squirmed a bit and he looked so cute and flustered Kuroo couldn’t deal with it at all. “You really do?”

Kuroo leaned up on his elbows and kissed him gently, heart thumping like a drum. “Of course, gorgeous. You’re amazing, and you look like sex on legs. You’re so, _so_ honest and good. No one else could have my heart like you do.”

Bokuto kissed him back slowly, tender and careful this time. “I love you too,” he whispered shyly in between kisses. “You’re really strong, and funny, and caring, and you don’t give a fuck about what people think. And you’re so kind and sweet. And absolutely filthy in all the best ways. You make me laugh like nobody else. And really horny.”

Kuroo grinned into his lips and huffed a quiet laugh.

“And I really like it when you call me gorgeous.”

Kuroo kissed his nose happily. “Glad you like it.”

“Mm.” Bokuto gently pushed him down again so they lay flush once again, kissing slowly and intensely while their hips pushed lightly against each other.

Bokuto ran his hands through Kuroo’s hair, loving the way the soft tufts sprang and squashed under his hands and the way he sighed, so soft and content under Bokuto’s weight. Kuroo reached his lanky arms down until he found Bokuto’s ass, slipped his fingers under the material of the bunched-up shorts and squeezed gently, kneading like a cat with a cushion. Bokuto giggled and snorted across his cheek, then gave a surprised moan when Kuroo suddenly grabbed and pulled on his ass, driving their hips together again.

“Ahh… You wanna keep going, babe?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo huffed. “I’m getting all hot again. And I wanna make you come.”

“Oh fuck, I’m super down for that.”

“Thought you might be,” Kuroo smirked and pulled again, strong fingers digging into the meat of his ass in a way sure to leave handprints. Their breathing picked up again as they started to rock into each other, getting worked up again with hardly any pressure, as close to the edge as they were.

“Want you,” Kuroo moaned into his ear and squeezed his legs around Bokuto’s hips. “I’m so close, Kou, fuck.”

“Yeah? What you wanna do, babe?” Bokuto murmured back.

“I don’t know, I just want you so bad, fuck, Kou, Kou…”

Bokuto grinned and sucked on a bitemark. “Tetsu, can I reach down? Can I touch you under your shorts? Do you want that?”

Kuroo nodded so rapidly his hair stuck up in static spikes against the pillow. Bokuto trailed a hand slowly down his chest over the binder, tracing a path down his sternum to his stomach, then below his navel while Kuroo moaned. He slipped his fingers under the waistband and down through the coarse hair until he found what he was looking for. He rubbed the side of his thumb very gently against the little hood of his clit while his fingers stroked further down over his swollen, hot flesh.

Kuroo cried out hoarsely and Bokuto gulped as his hips gave an involuntary thrust. Kuroo was so wet, Bokuto’s fingers were already slick and sticky from it.

“Babe,” He moaned.

“S’all you, gorgeous,” Kuroo slurred breathlessly. Bokuto bit down on his lip to control himself as he moved his fingertips down, massaging through his soft folds and pressing over his clit carefully as Kuroo shuddered and writhed. Bokuto felt a little flow of fluid leak from his cock and took a shaky breath. _Not yet, not yet, get Tetsu off first._

He found Kuroo’s entrance and delicately pressed his fingertip inside, his thumb a constant pressure at the top. Kuroo’s internal muscles pulled on him, clenching hard and strong around the intrusion.

“Oh, fuck,” Bokuto choked out, trying not to imagine how it would feel to thrust in him. “Tetsu, you’re perfect, so perfect, oh my God. Babe, I want – can I – can I suck you off?”

Kuroo made a strangled noise and his insides clenched wetly around Bokuto’s finger. “Yes, yes, yes, _”_ he panted.

Bokuto sat up so quickly his head spun, pulled his hand away while Kuroo moaned in frustration, and wasted no time in throwing Kuroo’s shorts and underwear on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Kuroo lay sprawled in front of him, flushed and naked and so achingly lovely Bokuto had to grip the base of his cock hard to stop himself losing it right there. He took some deep breaths to control himself, then laid down on his stomach. He pulled Kuroo’s hips up to rest his thighs – God, those thighs – over his shoulders. A hand reached into his hair and held on tight as Bokuto got to work, sealing his mouth over Kuroo’s clit and sucking, his tongue pressed flat to the tiny bundle of nerves that made Kuroo shout and convulse under him. He steadied Kuroo’s hip with one hand and with the other, pushed his finger in slowly until Kuroo had him tight to the knuckle, slick and pulsing around him. He sucked and worked his tongue, head bobbing up and down just a little, drawing his flesh up and pressing it back down in the way Kuroo liked best, sucking on his dick and bringing him right to the edge of ecstasy.

Kuroo moaned and cried out, beyond words as his body trembled, desperate for release held off so long. His hips thrust up and stayed there, tense and quivering against Bokuto’s shoulders, his internal muscles clenching and spasming urgently, so close. Bokuto ducked his head briefly to lap around his entrance, breathing in his scent deeply and nerves singing electric from the taste of him, before sucking on his clit again at an urgent pace, adding another finger inside with ease and thrusting quickly with his hand. His fingertips rubbed inside, curling up and up and up…

Kuroo grabbed his hair like he wanted to yank it out and Bokuto pressed on that spot. He sucked harder, moaning into Kuroo’s skin as his hips bucked in frantic, rapid cycles, toes curling and thighs clamping around his head desperately. Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, so close, right there, _yes_ , right there…

Bokuto held him through it, revelling in the way Kuroo’s back arched and his hips jerked, the way he keened and groaned and sobbed wordlessly, completely come undone while Bokuto pushed his fingers in gentling thrusts and moved his tongue ever-slower until Kuroo was left limp and trembling in the aftermath. Bokuto lowered his suddenly-loose hips back down to the bed and pulled his fingers out, his palm a bit sore from the strain of fucking him so hard but _so_ worth it. He listened to Kuroo pant and moan under his breath, and bent his neck to kiss and lick so tenderly over his puffy labia, scooping up and swallowing the little pulses of fluid still ebbing from him. He kissed and licked over his clit until Kuroo hissed, overstimulated. Bokuto pulled away and trailed messy, sticky kisses over his trembling thighs.

“Kou,” Kuroo moaned thickly and Bokuto looked up. “Come up here.”

Bokuto smiled and shimmied up his body until they lay face to face again. Kuroo had a hazy, dazed look to him as he stroked shaking fingers over Bokuto’s face.

“Did you like that, babe?”

“I love you.”

Bokuto nuzzled gently at his cheek. “I love you too.”

They held each other quietly until Kuroo’s brain started functioning somewhat normally again. “Kou, did you come?”

Bokuto bit his lip at the wrecked, gravelly sound of Kuroo’s voice, his cock twitching in his pants as heat spiked down his spine. “Not yet. Just wanted to feel you get off.”

“Ahh, gorgeous… let me help you.”

“God, please,” Bokuto moaned. “I can’t handle you, Tetsu, I’m so hard.”

“I’ll take care of you, Kou,” Tetsu promised in a throaty rasp, nuzzling at his ear.

“ _Ahh,_ fuck…”

Kuroo pulled at Bokuto’s limbs until he was curled into Kuroo’s side, his cheek resting on Kuroo’s shoulder and his hip pulled up over Kuroo’s lap and they were skin to skin at last. Kuroo wrapped one arm around his back and reached down with the other, holding him in a close embrace while his fingers stroked delicately over Bokuto’s hot, hard dick. Bokuto gripped at the bedsheets and Kuroo’s forearm.

“God, Kou.” Kuroo murmured appreciatively.

Bokuto moaned and squirmed.

“I got you, I got you.” Kuroo kissed his forehead and quickly squeezed out some lube from a nearby bottle, coating his fingers and palm before gently wrapping his fingers around Bokuto’s cock. “Imagine you’re fucking me,” he whispered. “Slow and long and intense. You’re my world, my everything, come on, I’ll make you feel so good, gorgeous, so good…” He moved his hand in slow, firm strokes while Bokuto groaned and panted, his whole body trembling in anticipation. Kuroo’s voice was all scratchy and rough and Bokuto could hardly hold on, he was so fucking close and wanted it so bad… “Yeah, just like that, just there. Mmmm, yeah, Kou, Kou, Kou, ahhh…”

He rubbed his thumb firmly against the head and moved his wrist faster. Bokuto turned his head with a shout muffled into Kuroo’s shoulder, his hips jerking as he finally came in long, hot throbs that made his head spin and his breath stop and everything was so warm and soft and Kuroo was holding him close, holding him safe, so strong and safe and loved…

He didn’t realise he was shaking until Kuroo started rubbing over his back in gentle, warm passes and whispering endearments and praise. He blinked his eyes open and took a shaky breath. And another. Then a third.

“You okay, Kou?” Kuroo asked quietly. “You spaced out a bit there.”

“I’m okay. I’m with you.”

Kuroo kissed his forehead and kept rubbing over his back. Slowly, Bokuto calmed down enough to look down and wasn’t sure whether to feel proud or ashamed of the mess of spunk spattered on Kuroo’s stomach.

He settled for a ‘sorry’.

“I’m taking it as a compliment. Besides, you’ve got wipes, right?”

“Mm. The little table.”

“Got them.”

They cleaned themselves up as much as they could, with them both being too exhausted to stagger to the bathroom or even get up.

“You’re the best boyfriend,” Bokuto mumbled as they lay wrapped up in each other, under the blankets. He felt leaden and heavy, but content and secure with Kuroo there.

“Nope, that’s you.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yuh huh.”

“Nuh uh.”

“Let’s agree we’re both fucking awesome and leave it at that, yeah?” Kuroo smiled into his thoroughly messed-up hair.

“Okay. Don’t fall asleep with your binder on.”

“I won’t,” Kuroo promised.

“Can we just cuddle for a bit?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo’s arms squeezed him tight; he felt a bit overwhelmed too. “Mmhmm. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Me neither.”


End file.
